Lovely, Don't You See?
by madisoncolfer
Summary: Kurt is a blind violinist. Blaine is new to Lima, Ohio. When he sees Kurt perform, he falls hard. He'll do anything for Kurt, anything to keep him safe, but will Kurt see that? Or will he be scared by the affection Blaine shows him? *Future Angst*
1. Butterflies & Coffee

So, this is a new idea and I love it quite a bit, and it would mean the world to me if you reviewed.

* * *

><p>"Don't be nervous, okay? You've done this multiple times; you got this."<p>

Kurt Hummel nodded his head and looked the way he heard his best friend Santana Lopez' voice. He stood up and felt his cane hit the ground, vibrations moving up the white stick and his arm. In his free hand he held his violin case, where his name was carved on the back, bottom right hand corner in gold writing. He had gotten it carved before the accident, and he knew just how beautiful it looked against the wooden case. He let out a sigh and handed his cane to Santana.

"Thanks, Santana." He said, smiling fondly at her. She ushered him to the stage and helped him take his seat, center stage.

Butterflies were building in the pit of his stomach. He could feel stares from people in the audience of the Lima Bean boring into him and his every move as he tucked the violin under his neck and heaved in a deep, calming breath.

And, he started playing.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson opened the door to the Lima Bean, the local coffee shop in a town known as Lima, Ohio and rubbed his hands together, trying to warm up from the biting cold air just outside the door. His brother Cooper followed suit, mimicking Blaine's hand rubbing action.<p>

He approached the counter and asked for a Medium Drip for himself and a Chai Tea Latte for Cooper.

Just as they reached an empty table towards the middle of the room they were no longer chilled to the bone. Blaine took a cautious sip of his Drip and smiled as the warm liquid ran down his throat.

"So, I guess you're liking Lima pretty well, so far?" Cooper asked with 'curious' written all over his face. Blaine smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah," Cooper nodded and patted his brother's hand. Before any more dialogue could be passed between the brothers, a man wearing dark shades mounted the stage, a girl with long, dark, hair accompanying him. The man, which Blaine deemed absolutely gorgeous, took a seat on the stool in the middle of the stage and opened a wooden case. He pulled out a violin.

Blaine tried to hide back his wonderment as he took in the man. His brunette hair was perfectly coiffed and his skin was so pale, Blaine was shocked he couldn't see through him. His lips were a light pink, as were his cheeks, and his outfit was one Blaine approved of, and would wear himself. He was wearing skin tight black pants with combat boots and a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it. He had some kind of broach on the right side of his vest, but from the distance between them, Blaine couldn't tell what it was. Blaine was overcome with awe as he watched the man tuck the violin under his defined jaw line and pull back the bow and start playing a beautiful melody.

The music the man was making was echoing around the room and Blaine smiled to himself. He stole a glance around the now packed room and took in every look on every person's face. A blonde teenager, wearing some sort of cheer uniform—much like the girl who walked the violinist on the stage—was smiling proudly and nodding her head to the music. A gruff looking bald guy wearing a plaid shirt, which was undone, with a grease covered tee-shirt was sitting up towards the front with tears brimming his eyes. Many people were simply staring at the boy on stage in shock with pure awe sketched on their faces. Then, Blaine turned to Cooper who was staring at him with a smile playing on his lips.

"He's cute," Cooper mouthed and Blaine could feel his face redden.

Oh yes, he was loving Lima now.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Kurt finished playing the last note and was bathed in applause. He smiled proudly to himself and his audience and was surprised to hear a few whistles. He took a little bow once he was standing and searched around for the violin case. Once he had the case in his hand he felt the familiarity of Santana's hand wrap around his wrist in assistance.<p>

"Do you want your cane?" She asked.

Kurt replied, "No. Can you just help me off stage? It's embarrassing enough having to walk around school and town using that thing; I just want to walk off of the stage with _some_ dignity left."

"Understandable,"

The pair slipped off the stage and a few people in his audience remained clapping. Santana ushered Kurt to a cushioned chair and he relaxed when his butt hit the soft cushion.

After a few moments of relaxation Kurt could hear giggling not too far off in the distance. He knew immediately who the giggles were coming from—Santana and Brittany Pierce. Santana and Brittany have been dating since September and Kurt couldn't remember a time when either of them had been so happy. Much like himself, they both went through an identity crisis, but found their love for each other much stronger that any amount of hate inflicted upon them.

He pushed back thoughts of his horrific past and reached for his cane which Santana had placed beside him.

The song that had been being preformed on stage ended and Kurt stood up and felt his cane around on the ground, heading his friends way. Again, he felt Santana's hand fall on his wrist and could feel Brittany approaching his other side. She slid her warm arm into the crook of his free elbow and took hold of his violin case. A slight whimper escaped his lips because he hated leaving it in the care of someone else, even for a few measly seconds.

His violin means the world to him. When he was getting bullied, and his father still wasn't sure how to handle the situation as he does now, he would play his instrument for hours upon hours, singing along with the song he learned how to play from time to time. It relaxed him and became his favorite pass time.

Once the accident happened, he was afraid he was never going to be able to play again because he wasn't able to see where he was placing his fingers, or where he was putting his bow and if he was holding the violin or bow correctly. But, one day a few weeks after he got released from the hospital, his violin instructor had assured Kurt he was so experienced he had nothing to fear. His instructor was correct—Kurt never misplaced his fingers or the bow.

Burt, his father, had been so proud of him for overcoming a barrier—especially a barrier like Kurt's. It hadn't been easy, getting use to the blackness that surrounded him, not being able to see what lied centimeters ahead of him, and having to walk around with that damn cane.

His feet started moving in the direction Brittany and Santana were pulling him in. He heard a few whispered sentences, and then the warmth from both girls left Kurt. Then, he felt the warmth from another hand. The sensation was different from his friends, but familiar all the same. He heard his violin case being sat down on a table and felt his dad pulling him in for a bear hug. Kurt nuzzled his face into his dad's shoulders and breathed in the smell of his cologne. He smiled.

"You did amazing, Kurt." Burt said, pulling away from the hug slightly.

Kurt nodded his head and smiled. He looked in the direction he heard his father's voice coming from and replied with, "Thank you so much. I was so nervous, but I pulled through. I secretly dedicated that to you."

Burt patted his son on the shoulder and Kurt could feel tears brimming his unseeing eyes.

"Ready to go home?"

Kurt nodded his head and started moving his cane across the ground, heading for the front door of the Lima Bean.

"Oh, wait. Kurt I forgot your violin—sorry—I'll be right back, you go ahead and wait for me by the door."

"Okay," Kurt said as he continued to shuffle off to the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine had just stood up and pushed in his seat when his brother clamped a firm hand on his left shoulder. "Look, buddy! It's your chance! Cute, blind, violinist is just over there, by the door!"<p>

Laughing, Blaine stole a glance the way Cooper had said the gorgeous man was standing. And, there he was. Blaine took in a deep breath and looked at his brother, asking for a push. His brother obliged, and gave him a teeny shove. Blaine took little steps across the room, his nerves sitting on edge.

He let out a shaky breath as he was only about a foot from the violinist.

Scared he was going to startle the man, he cleared his throat. Blaine saw that the man turned his head in the direction he heard the noise coming from and smiled. Then he said, "Um, hi, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel," He said, extending his long, slender arm. Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's and they shook. Blaine could feel himself flushing slightly at the feel of Kurt's soft skin against his roughed, calloused hand.

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee?"

Kurt nodded his head. Blaine held onto Kurt's hand and helped him up to the counter, ordering their coffees.

_Cooper was right, _Blaine thought to himself as him and Kurt stood in line behind an elderly couple, _I really am loving Lima. _


	2. Warmth & Happiness

A/N: The French means: 'Tell me about yourself, Blaine.'

* * *

><p>Kurt told Blaine his coffee order and stood there waiting, Blaine's left hand still holding onto his right. He could feel Blaine's callouses rubbing against his soft skin and he felt for a moment there as if he could get use to the sensation.<p>

"Okay, we have our coffees." Blaine announced after a few silent minutes had passed between them while they were waiting by the counter.

"There's an empty table in the back right corner—it's always empty. Not sure why. It's the best seat in the house."

"Okay, let's go." Blaine said, tugging Kurt across the quaint coffee shop.

When they had taken their seats and started silently sipping on their coffees, Kurt suddenly remembered that he was about to leave with his dad. Guilt suddenly coursed through him and he started frowning. He hung his head and had to push his dark shades up his nose so they wouldn't fall off of his face. "_Shit."_

"Wh—what's wrong?" Blaine asked, reaching across the table to lightly touch Kurt's hand that wasn't holding his drink.

Kurt could feel heat rising to his face due to Blaine's sign of affection. "I—uh, I just remembered that before you asked me to coffee, I was about to head home with my dad. I don't know what got into me—I guess—do you think—oh never mind." Kurt felt flustered and angry with himself. Embarrassed, too.

"Do I think what?"

Kurt hadn't expected Blaine to ask him to further into his rambling. He felt even more embarrassed now; afraid Blaine was going to laugh in his face. "I was just wondering if you could maybe tell my dad that I'm having coffee with you… and that he can come get me later…" Kurt trailed off, scared of what Blaine might think of him. For a moment, he was glad he couldn't see; he didn't want to see the look on Blaine's face.

Kurt wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He wasn't too sure why he cared so much about what Blaine thinks of him right now, they've barely had a real conversation, yet.

"Yeah, I'll tell him. What's his name? It won't be hard finding him; this place is practically empty now."

Shocked, Kurt sat there; mouth opened ready to speak, but closed it, then opened it again.

"Kurt?" Blaine pleaded.

"His names Burt." Kurt finally managed to squeak out. He heard Blaine's chair scratch against the floor. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

_Why am I so nervous? _Kurt thought to himself. He and Blaine have barely had a real conversation since they shook hands. But, Blaine has been so sweet to him, and so affectionate, and Kurt was baffled. No one had ever shown him affection like that before, and he was stumped. Kurt didn't even know what Blaine's intentions are. He wasn't sure if Santana had put him up to this, noticing how unhappy and lonely Kurt has been lately, or if Blaine just thinks he needs to be polite to Kurt because he's blind. But, there was no denying the warmth he felt from Blaine's littlest touch. Or the way he has to fight back a smile when he hears Blaine talk.

Kurt was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching the table.

He knew it was Blaine taking the seat across from him, and he smiled at him. "So, what did my dad say?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, he just said he'd be here to get you at nine… if that's okay with you." Blaine said, nerves taking him over.<p>

He sat back down across from Kurt, perhaps the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, and looked down at his hands.

Kurt nodded his head and said, "Perfectly fine. Did you find him easy enough?"

Chuckling, Blaine looked back to Kurt's face. Kurt was smiling, and Blaine could see just a hint of his teeth. His face was slightly scrunched, too. "Mhm. Wasn't too hard, he was the only person carrying a violin case."

"Ah," Kurt said, smiling a little more broadly.

They sat there for a few moments, unknowing of what they should speak about. Kurt shivered a little and grabbed for his coffee to try to warm himself up, but it had gone cold.

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled, butterflies racing around in his stomach.

He stood up and shrugged off his jacket. Slowly, he walked around the round table, located in the corner of the shop, and draped it over Kurt's slender shoulders. Blaine noticed Kurt stiffen slightly, but then relaxed. He stopped shivering immediately and Blaine's heart melted at the slight smirk on Kurt's lips.

"Thanks, but you didn't have too,"

Blaine ducked his head, blushing and replied, "I know. But, you looked really cold, so." He shrugged his shoulders, and then felt bad because he knew Kurt couldn't see his actions.

He wasn't sure what it was about Kurt, but he was intrigued by him all the same. The way his face scrunches when he smiles, the way his teeth are almost unseeing to everybody. The way he walks so carefully, but not full of fear—full of grace. The way he throws himself into his performances. Blaine laughed at himself silently because he had only seen Kurt preform once. Had barely had a solid conversation with him, and just met him not even twenty minutes ago.

His phone buzzed and he looked down at it. The name _Cooper Anderson_ flashed on the screen with a tiny, closed, envelope indicating he had an unread message. He opened it and smiled.

**How's your date? –Coop**

Chuckling, Blaine replied back, but not before he stole a look Kurt's way. Kurt was staring at Blaine, imagining what he looked like, and trying to hold back tears.

**First off, it's not a date. But, if it were, it's going good. –B**

Almost immediately, he received a text back.

**Whatever, it's a date. Have fun! –Coop**

This time, Blaine couldn't hide his laughter back as well as he had before. He saw Kurt's eyebrows raise and a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, really." Blaine said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I don't believe you," Kurt insisted, lifting his eyebrows again. Blaine smiled.

"I was just texting my brother. That's all."

Kurt nodded his head and Blaine felt sorry for him. Not being able to see must be horrible and sitting here with someone who _can _see must be even harder. "Hey, so tell me about yourself." Blaine murmured.

The violinists' face perked up a little and he smiled, his face scrunching up. Blaine let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Kurt's happy. "Anything specific you want to know?"

Blaine shook his head, and then said, "Nope. Just whatever you feel comfortable telling me."

Kurt let out a deep breath and told his story. "Well, my mother passed away when I was eight; so ten years ago. Me and my dad have a close relationship, and he means the world to me. I'm a senior and I occasionally sing with my schools glee club, but I'm in band with the other violinists. I write poetry, too, but not as much as I use too." He trailed off, and used his index finger to draw little shapes on the table. "Parlez-moi de vous-même, Blaine."

Blaine was pretty sure his mouth was hanging wide open. The most beautiful violinist was sitting in front of Blaine, speaking French. "I—uh—okay, um—" He sputtered, looking around to see if anyone else noticed how nervous he was. He released a breath and started again, "I'm from Westerville, but me and my parents had many complications, so I moved here with my brother, Cooper. I'm supposed to be a junior, but I graduated early, and next fall I'm going to NYU to study Literature and Music. Like you, I write poetry, mostly lyrics, though, and I speak French and Italian."

Again, Kurt's eyebrows lifted and he smiled. Blaine felt something swell inside of him and he all of a sudden had a huge lump lodged in his throat. It was a smile of happiness for someone else, but a smile of sorrow, all the same.

"C—can I?" Blaine asked, reaching across the table and lightly grabbing the edge of Kurt's black glasses.

Kurt gulped and said, "Yes."

He wrapped his fingers around the shades and pulled them off of Kurt's pale, soft face. Kurt had his eyes closed and Blaine frowned slightly, but perked up when he saw them flutter open. Kurt's eyes were a breathtaking blue, with swirls of green and brown and hazel mixed together by his pupils. If Blaine could sit there for hours and drown himself in the beautifulness that is Kurt, he would. _No one can possibly be _this _perfect, can they?_ Blaine thought to himself as his rested a hand on Kurt's face.

Kurt's breath hitched and Blaine pulled away. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Kurt whispered. He grabbed the glasses and placed them back on his face.

They fell into a comfortable silence when Kurt's phone started buzzing. He fished it out of his pocket and hit _answer_ and said, "Hello?" into the receiver. He then looked over to Blaine's general direction and said, "Sorry!"

"It's fine." Blaine replied.

He sat there messing with his now empty coffee cup while Kurt conversed with his father. "Okay, dad bye." Kurt finished with his phone and put it back in its respective pocket. "My dad's here."

"Oh—ow!" Blaine whimpered slightly. He had jumped up so fast to help Kurt out of his seat, he hit his hip right against the table.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, pushing his seat back and standing up. He started shrugging Blaine's jacket off his shoulders, but Blaine stopped him.

"Keep it for now. I don't need it; I've got a sweater on. The shirt you're wearing is possibly the thinnest thing around for miles." Kurt chuckled and slipped the jacket on fully, warmth enveloping him. "Better?" Blaine asked once he saw the smile that had formed on Kurt's face.

Kurt nodded and grabbed his cane. Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's once more and walked him outside where his father was waiting for him.

"I had a good time," Blaine said.

"Yeah. Me too," Kurt breathed. "We should do this again."

* * *

><p>After exchanging phone numbers, Kurt followed Burt to the car and hopped in. He smiled down at his phone even though he couldn't see it.<p>

Burt climbed into the drivers' side of the vehicle and revved the engine. It started immediately and Kurt jumped slightly. He felt jumpy, and happy, and he still had a few butterflies flitting around in his stomach. "So, I guess tonight went good?" Burt grumbled as he pulled out of the Lima Bean and started driving for home.

"More like fantastic. I preformed what will most likely be my best performance ever, and I met a guy that makes me feel super happy." Kurt squealed. His face reddened because he's never really talked about his love life with his father, no matter how close they are. He's always known Burt was never comfortable talking about it, and he respected that. But, it felt good saying that in his father's presence.

"Well, Kurt, I'm happy you're happy."

After that, they sat in silence for the rest of the ten minute drive back to their home on Douglas Lane. Kurt remembered the light yellow color of the house, and the dark green trim along the outside. He remembered the flower garden him and his mother planted so long ago, that he still kept alive as a tradition. He sighed as memories of his mother flooded his mind. _Keep strong, Kurt._ He reminded himself. They finally arrived at their quant house, and he unbuckled and with Burt's assistants, made it into the house without having to use his cane.

"Thanks dad, I got it from here. I love you." He said, giving his dad a hug.

"Love you too, kiddo."

Kurt, having to use his cane, made his way to his bedroom, still trying to piece together what might look like.


	3. Stupidness & Spills

A/N: I assure you, next chapter it'll start getting better. Hang in here with me!

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed by with Kurt still attending school, and him and Blaine meeting up every day after school for coffee, unless Kurt had violin practice. They kept growing closer, Kurt letting Blaine remove his glasses almost every time they were together, but Kurt still hesitated when it came to him touching Blaine in anyway other than hand holding and the occasional tap on the elbow or shoulder. He felt so comfortable with Blaine though, as if he could spill every secret he had, and his whole story, not just the edited version. But, he was afraid of growing too close and losing it all—everything seemed to slip through Kurt's fingers just as he was getting it all perfect.<p>

Blaine always helped Kurt with his homework, and any projects he had. Kurt was ever grateful towards Blaine and his patients when it came to Kurt's misunderstanding of Trig. But, Blaine's coos of encouragement never failed to make Kurt smile and want to show Blaine he knew what he was doing. So, when Kurt's father dropped him off at the Lima Bean for his and Blaine's annual Thursday meeting, he was prepared to tell Blaine all about the 97% he received on his Trig test he took Tuesday.

Kurt stood by the door for a few beats, waiting for Blaine to lightly touch his elbow, or whisper his name as not to startle him. He looked around; acting as if he could see and turned his head in the direction he felt the familiar _tap_ on his elbow. "Well, hello."

Kurt could feel Blaine's grip tighten around his elbow then slide down his forearm and land on his wrist. "Hey."

He led Kurt over to their usual table in the back right corner. He sat down, with Blaine's assistance. Pulling out his Trig binder and notebook, he could feel Blaine's eyes on his every move and he could feel the heat rising from his neck and seep onto his pale cheeks. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from grinning stupidly. He sat back up straight after he had checked three times to make sure he had the correct binders by running his fingers across the Braille writing on the front. "Blaine, guess what?" Kurt asked, not being able to stop the grin from spreading across his face, causing a dimple to show up on his right side.

* * *

><p>"What?" Blaine asked, feeling his heart rise up in his chest at the smile on Kurt's beautiful face. He had to fight the urge to reach over and grab his hands, or place a kiss on his pink, soft looking lips. He silently chuckled to himself at how his thoughts swarmed from one topic to another and placed his attention back to Kurt and his enthusiasm.<p>

Kurt sighed and shoved his Trig binder towards Blaine. "Open it." He instructed.

He did as he was told, and a smile, about the size of Kurt's, spread across his face. He saw Kurt's paper, with a woman's hand writing covering it, but realized the strategies he had taught Kurt weeks before. Then, did he notice the big, red, 97% written in the top left corner of the page, a smiley face beside it, as if the teacher thought Kurt would be able to see it. He shook his head at the stupidity of some people, and slid the binder back to Kurt's side of the table. Kurt took it in his delicate hands and placed it back in his bag.

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt." Blaine said, not holding himself back. He reached across the table and intertwined his and Kurt's fingers. He couldn't help the thought that popped into his head next: that his and Kurt's fingers fit so perfectly into each other's. A goofy grin spread across his face and, again, he had to fight the urge to kiss Kurt's lips.

Blaine knew that on some level and in some way, Kurt was starting to develop feelings for Blaine. But, Blaine knew he had to be careful, he knew how fragile Kurt is and didn't want to scare him away. Not when things are just getting… _right _between them. Blaine wasn't going to let the most beautiful human being slip away from him because Kurt meant a lot more to Blaine than he had expected.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you're amazing tutoring sessions."

Disappointment filled Blaine's insides. Kurt's smile faded when Blaine didn't reply. _Was that all Kurt thought about this? That I was this super smart kid tutoring him?_ He cursed himself for thinking anything more might happen. "Oh—you're welcome. It's the least I could do." He finally managed to say. Kurt smiled slightly again and grabbed his cane and stood up.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get a refill."

"Okay," Blaine said and then Kurt was gone, waiting in line behind a girl with long, brown hair and front-cut bangs. She turned around and tapped him on the shoulder and he smiled down at her general direction. They started talking and moving up towards the front of the line.

He let out a shaky breath and wiped his hands on his jeans, realizing that they were sweaty. He licked his lips and admitted to himself that he was sort of stupid for thinking anything could happen between him and Kurt. He now noticed just how uncomfortable Kurt seemed to be from time to time when Blaine would grab his hand, or nudge into him. "God, I'm so stupid." He grumbled to himself. He set his face in his palms and kept repeating that to himself.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Kurt approached his and Blaine's usual table with fresh coffee for himself. Holding the coffee in his left hand, he used his right hand to hold the cane to guide him to the seat without complications. After a few seconds of him struggling with the chair he heard Blaine mumbling to himself. He tried to sit his coffee on the table so he could put his cane back together, but the coffee didn't sit fully on the table and slipped off the edge, splattering all over Kurt, his school bag, and the ground.<p>

He groaned. "Oh _shit."_ Again, he fumbled with his cane. "Why won't this stupid thing fold?" He asked himself mostly.

He finally heard footsteps and then felt the familiarity that was Blaine's hand fall on his elbow. A rush of relief flooded through him and he smiled.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt silently cursed himself at liking how Blaine's voice was rougher than it usually was and nodded his head. "Peachy." Blaine chuckled to himself and Kurt could feel heat tinting his cheeks pink.

Blaine took the cane from Kurt's hand, and Kurt could hear the cane snapping back into place, folding up. "What the hell did you do?" He inquired.

"Part of the hinges was coming loose and it was keeping it from closing, so I just pushed it back in for now."

"Oh, well I'm going to go tell them about the spill." Kurt said, grabbing for his cane in the general direction he heard Blaine's soothing voice coming from. But, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and rubbed his knuckles with his calloused thumb.

"I'll do it, you sit here." He moved Kurt over to a seat, and Kurt obliged.

Sitting there, Kurt let out a relieved breath and ran his fingers through his hair, most likely messing it up. He sat his now folded cane on the table in front of him, after making sure it wouldn't fall off as the coffee had. He felt like a fool. But, Kurt concluded, that he couldn't help it. When he heard Blaine's soothing voice, or felt his gentle touch on his elbow, or hand, he couldn't stop the whoosh of… _feelings_ that bottled up inside of him, and threated to explode at any moment. Feelings he couldn't place, either. Feelings of pure happiness because someone, who he assumed was absolutely beautiful (according to Rachel, who he had spoken to in line minutes before), was showing him affection, and tenderness. Then came the feelings of worry. He worried that he wasn't showing Blaine the affection he was being shown because, he just couldn't. He had never had the chance to prove to someone how much he cared for them, and not being able to see his own actions, he doesn't know how to show someone he cares.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled a bit when he heard two pairs of footsteps approaching the mess and the table.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me know," a voice said. Kurt didn't recognize it, and assumed they had a new janitor working here.<p>

Blaine replied to the janitor, whose name is Robert, and walked back around the table to stand next to Kurt. He noticed Kurt shrugging his shoulders and rubbing at his shoulder blades every now and then, and walked behind him and gently tapped his slender shoulders. He felt Kurt shiver slightly, and Kurt moved his hands from his back and rested them on the table. Blaine started rubbing Kurt's shoulders and watched his face, and watched the looks the janitor kept shooting their way.

He leaned down and whispered into Kurt's ear, "You okay?"

Kurt slowly nodded his head and his lips formed a straight line on his face. He then let out a shaky breath and shook his head from left to right. "I just feel like an idiot." He stated.

Keeping up with his massaging motions, Blaine frowned slightly. He had never once thought Kurt to be stupid in any way, and Kurt thinking that he is broke his heart. "But—Kurt, you are not an idiot. You're very intelligent, and look at the grade you just made on your—"

"Not schooling wise, Blaine." Kurt wriggled free from Blaine's grasped and carefully stood up. "I should go." He said, taking his phone from his pocket.

Blaine cautiously pried the phone from Kurt's silky hand. "You don't have to call your dad, I can drive you home if you'd like."

Kurt's breath hitched slightly in his chest but he just simply nodded his head. Immediately, Blaine reached for his hand. Kurt smiled and grabbed for his cane on the table. Blaine led him around the table and bent down to grab Kurt's coffee covered school bag off the ground.

With Kurt's hand still in his, he led Kurt out to his car and helped him into the passenger seat. He sat Kurt's bag on the floor board and climbed inside the driver's side. Placing his key in the ignition, he stole a glance Kurt's way. Kurt was running his hand along to seat and the dashboard and the inside of the door. Blaine let a smile plaster his face and he started the car. Kurt jumped slightly, and Blaine felt a pain swell up in his chest at the scared look that covered Kurt's face. He reached back over and placed his hand on Kurt's.

"Where to?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any grammar issues or spelling mistakes, I uploaded this with out proof reading.


	4. Kisses & Walls

I apologize for the really fucking late update! Holy shit! I don't know what was going on, but I was super busy with school work, and I just had about no time in the world to update. Good god I'm so sorry. But, I have already started working on chapter 5, so rest assured, you will (hopefully) not have to wait too long. Woohoo. Now that my word vomit is down gushing out, I will let you read on!

* * *

><p>"So, this is your room?" Blaine asked as he stepped down some steps and into a room (maybe a basement?) behind Kurt, who was using his cane to maneuver down the stairs and into the room. He looked around the room and noticed just how clean and organized everything is. The white shelves were home to many magazines and movies, a stereo, with a collection of CD's varying from classic rock, to blues and jazz. One wall was covered with Playbills from Broadway shows consisting of <em>Wicked, The Lion King, The Wizard of Oz,<em> and_ Next to Normal._ He looked over to Kurt's bed and saw a big, fuzzy, maroon blanket folded neatly at the end, and thought just how many times Kurt folded it until he thought it was just right.

Kurt hummed a response and shuffled over to his vanity area. Blaine noticed an array of moisturizing bottles and stole a look at Kurt's face. He noticed—not for the first time—just how smooth his skin looked, and in that moment, all he wanted to do was reach out and stroke Kurt's cheek, and have his lips against his, and have his fingers running through Kurt's sandy brown hair—

"I've been working on a new piece, if you'd like to hear it." Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who was now sitting down on a stool in the corner of the room, nearest the Television, with his violin case opened on his lap, his cane leaning against the wall next to him.

Blaine nodded and chuckled. "Of course," How could he say no when Kurt was looking his way, with a smile like that on his face? "I'd love too."

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath and brought the violin up to his neck, pulled the bow back, and started playing. He threw himself into the music he was producing and he smiled to himself. He moved the bow back and forth across the strings, and moved his fingers accordingly to the notes. When he reached the climax of the song he stomped his foot against the foot rest on the stool and smiled even wider than he had been before. Moving the bow back and forth, the song coming to a close, he wished he could see the look on Blaine's face. Just once, he wished he could see Blaine, see just how beautiful he looks, and match a face with the voice he hears almost every day. A face he wants to see more than anything else.<p>

Before he knew it, the song had come to a close and he had moved his violin away from the crook of his neck. A single tear slid down his cheek, and he could feel the lump forming in the back of his throat. Carefully, he placed his prize possession back into the case and closed it. Slowly, he stood up from the stool he had been sitting on and placed his violin back on the stool. He brought his hand up to his face to wipe the tear off, and he chuckled to himself.

"Sorry, I don't usually get emotional like this."

And, Kurt was telling the truth. The only other time he had cried after a performance was the first one he did for his dad after he lost his vision. His father had cried, too. But, this time Kurt wasn't sure why he was crying. Or, maybe he did know, but didn't know how to come to terms with it.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't apologize. That was beautiful, Kurt."

A smile spread across Kurt's face and it hurt Blaine's heart to see Kurt look so happy about something he had said. Something, Blaine was sure, Kurt had heard multiple times before due to his talent. Kurt felt heat rising up the back of his neck and he turned in the direction he knew Blaine was. "Thank you." Was all he could manage due to the lump that had formed in his throat, once again.

Kurt took a timid step forward and found Blaine's shoulders with his own hands. The smile disappeared from Kurt's face and a look of determination took its place. He slowly slid his hands higher, landing them on Blaine's neck. Kurt could feel the heat radiating from Blaine, and that in itself made him smile, his lips just picking up at the corners a tiny bit.

They stood there, just like that, for what felt like days to Kurt. With his hands sitting gently against Blaine's warm, soft skin. Blaine carefully lifted his right hand and cupped Kurt's silky smooth cheek in his hand. Kurt tilted his head right, as did Blaine, and before both of them knew it, their lips were touching. Just a light brush at first, but both of them felt dizzy when they pulled back. Blaine let out a nervous laugh, and leaned back in, tilting his head upwards due to the height difference.

Their lips moved simultaneously with each other's. Kurt's hands never left Blaine's neck, and his thumb was tracing circles on his skin. Blaine now had two hands cupping Kurt's face, and both of their minds were reeling. Fireworks were going off, or so it seemed, and Kurt thought he was going to faint because, to him, it was all too perfect. He pulled back, feeling dizzy, and his thoughts jumbled together. He couldn't form words with his lips, the lips that had just been moving with Blaine's. The same Blaine who he thought he had no chance with.

Kurt let a smile stretch across his face and he felt his heart quicken in his chest. He felt Blaine lace their fingers together and he tried not to blush, but failed when he felt the heat rising quickly to his cheeks. The cheeks Blaine had just had both of his calloused, yet soft, manly hands on moments before. He let out a nervous laugh, and Blaine followed suit. Kurt looked at Blaine and said, "That was... amazing." Then, he mentally slapped himself at how cheesy and corny he just sounded.

Kurt all of a sudden felt vulnerable and the need to build up every wall he had worked so hard to keep up back in its rightful place—surrounding him with no cracks in the foundation.

Blaine replied with, "Yeah…"

Kurt was thrown back by how dreamy his voice sounded, and all he wanted to do was lean back in and have his lips against Blaine's once again, not ever having to pull back. Sadly, he realized by doing that, his walls would be turned to dust and he would have to completely open himself up to Blaine Anderson, and he wasn't ready for that. Thinking about it, he wondered if he'd ever be ready to confide in anyone the full truth about anything. He wondered if he'd ever be able to make those walls he'd so desperately built up around him crumple to the ground.

With their fingers still interlaced with each other's, Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. A simple gesture, one that would allow the walls to remain intact, but one that sent both Blaine and Kurt's heart thumping wildly in their chests.

They sat there in empty silence, comfortable with each other and the positions they were in. Blaine felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and he pulled it out with his free hand. He clicked in the little envelope that read the name _Cooper_ beside to open up his message.

_Blaine, I know I sound like dad, but you need to get home. It's ten. –Coop_

He sighed and stood up, beckoning Kurt to follow him. Kurt looked at him, his brows knitted together in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Cooper, my brother, just texted me telling me I have to come home." He explained, rubbing his thumb across Kurt's knuckles, wanting nothing more than to press a simple kiss to them, and then one on Kurt's pink lips.

Kurt's angelic voice interrupted his thoughts. "Is it really that late?" He asked. Blaine noticed the light color of pink that tinted his cheeks, and he bowed his head, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment. Blaine himself had to fight the urge to tell him how adorable he looked right now to keep from embarrassing himself.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks for—um—having me over." This time he couldn't help the light pink that shaded his cheeks.

"Of course." Kurt said. "Do you think you could grab my cane for me? So I can walk you to your car?"

Blaine nodded his head eagerly and strode over to where the cane was resting against the cream colored walls. He grabbed it and handed it to Kurt who had followed him. Kurt gave Blaine a simple thanks and started walking towards the door to his bedroom (which was, in fact a basement, Blaine presumed). They walked in silence up the stairs and pass Burt, who was watching a football game, all the way to the front door. Every so often their fingers would brush against one another's and they would both turn in each other's direction and smile, a blush on both of their cheeks.

Once they were outside on the front porch they both wrapped their arms around their own bodies due to the chill from the snow that was falling slowly onto the ground.

Blaine decided to break the silence, "Thanks again, Kurt. Dinner was amazing and I had a great time with you." _As always,_ he wanted to add.

Kurt let out a shaky breath and a nervous laugh before he replied to Blaine with, "I had a great time, too." He smiled down at Blaine and Blaine felt as if his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He noticed the way the moonlight cast shadows across his features and made his hair look lighter and he thought then and there, he'd never seen Kurt look so beautiful.

It happened at the same time. They both couldn't fight it anymore. They _had_ to feel each other's lips against their own once more before the night was over. Once their lips were touching and moving with each other's Blaine let a smile take over his features. Kurt let the same thing happened and he pulled back laughing.

"Goodnight Blaine,"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and said, "Goodnight Kurt," He leaned in and pressed a simple kiss to Kurt's cheek and walked over to his car.

* * *

><p>After entering the house and walking through the living room, pass Burt ("Do you wanna watch the rest of the game with me kiddo?" "No thanks dad, I'm tired.") and, with his cane leading the way, down the stairs and into his bedroom, he slowly and carefully peeled his clothes off of his body and changed into his silk pajamas he enjoys wearing when it's snowing outside. After putting his cane together and setting it on his nightstand, he felt around on the wall beside his bed for the light switch, and once he'd found it, he flipped it down and crawled into bed, grabbing for his fur comforter that had been so neatly folded at the end of his Queen sized bed.<p>

His head hit the pillow, and the blanket was wrapped around him up to his chin before he let what happened with Blaine finally replay over in his head.

_Stop fooling yourself, Kurt,_ he thought to himself as he moved around on his bed in an attempt to get comfortable, _you like Blaine, and no matter what walls you have put up, you know he's going to be the one to break them down._

And, with that thought now on repeat in his mind, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Bowties & Music

"You know Kurt, if that Anderson kid is your boyfriend, you can tell us." Brittany said, taking a seat on Kurt's bed next to him and Santana while taking a bite out of a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Yeah," Santana agreed, lacing her fingers with Brittany's.

Kurt shrugged and blushed a rosy pink. "Guys—it was a onetime thing. Just a few pecks here and there one night." He plucked a strawberry off of the tray sitting in front of him on his neatly made up bed and took a bite out of it. He reached up to his chin and wiped off a dribble of strawberry juice that had left his mouth and trailed down his face. "Plus, he hasn't even mentioned it, and it's been what? Practically two weeks since we kissed?" He asked, already knowing he was correct.

Both Santana and Brittany grumbled in agreement and they sat there silently for a few moments, nibbling off of the snack they had made.

Suddenly, Brittany asked, "What are you getting him for Christmas, Kurt?"

Again, he shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, I have _no_ idea." He crossed his legs underneath him and plucked another strawberry in his mouth. He turned in the general direction of his two best friends and thought about whether he should actually get Blaine something, or not.

Christmas is only a mere two weeks way, and Kurt had all his shopping done—thanks to the help from his friends and his father when needed. The thought had played over in his head multiple times while he'd been out shopping—_Would Blaine like this? Should I get him this? If I do, what would he think of it?—_but he had never gone through with it. He'd never gotten the courage to ask Burt if he thought Blaine might like the ideas he had in mind, so he just discouraged the thought and put it in the far corner of his mind.

"Well, it should be something pretty." Brittany simply stated.

Kurt let out a laugh and his shoulders shook. Santana nudged him playfully and he had to grab onto the edge of the bed before he toppled over onto the ground. He shook his head and immediately had to reach his hand up to stop his glasses from falling off of his face. They had always been a bit big, so he'd gotten used to having to make sure they stayed on his face at all times.

After hours of lying around, eating more snacks, gossiping, listening to music, and talking about their Christmas plans Santana and Brittany decided it was time for their departure for the day.

"See you around," said Santana as she pulled Kurt off of his bed and into a tight hug. He smiled when he breathed in the familiar scent of cocoa and honey.

Brittany came next, practically strangling him with the tightness of her hug. "Love you, Kurt." She said once he pressed his face against her neck and, again, breathed in the scent of fruits and shea butter.

"Love you too, Britt."

After that, he sprawled back onto his bed and took a nap, only to be startled awake hours later by a horrendous nightmare closely resembling his accident that happened only a year ago.

* * *

><p>"You really think I should get him something?" Blaine asked, pulling out a chair from the kitchen table and sitting down. He looked down at the food on his plate and took a bite out of the macaroni.<p>

Cooper mumbled something Blaine couldn't understand due to the food in his mouth. His brother pointed his fork at him, pushed his hair out of his face and swallowed his food. "Yes."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Of course the idea had mulled over in his mind dozens of times when he'd been out shopping. A scarf here or there would make him smile, eyes shining, and think of Kurt. A beret here and there would spark memories of the first time Kurt asked if he could touch Blaine's face because Kurt had looked magnificent in a red beret and white, fitted shirt with a black jacket over it. He'd even seen a few nice violin cases that reminded him of Kurt.

But, he'd scratched that thought away as soon as it came. He'd noticed how tattered Kurt's current case was and thought that he hadn't gotten a new one for a sentimental reason.

"But, Coop, what if he doesn't get me one and it's just really awkward because, it means something to me—he means something to me—and what if he gets scared and—"

"Blaine," Cooper interrupted. "It would obviously mean something to him. I mean, you did tell me _he_ was the one to kiss _you_, if I remember correctly." He shoveled another bite of food into his mouth and looked at his brother expectantly.

"Yeah—I—he was the one to kiss me, you're right." Blaine mumbled. He shook his head and laid his fork down. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about their kiss and then thinking about the way Blaine was too afraid to bring it up and how Kurt acted as if his lips had never pressed up against Blaine's. "But, we also haven't talked about it. So, what if him kissing me was all some big mistake? Oh god, what if he regrets it…?" Blaine trailed off, laying his head down on the table. He let out an aggravated sigh.

"Stop over exaggerating. It wasn't a mistake and hell Blaine, if he regretted it, do you really think he'd still be hanging out with you practically every day?"

Blaine lifted his head to look over at his brother. Cooper was smirking at him, with his head propped up on his left hand. He'd laid down his fork, also, and was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"You're right, Coop."

"Oh—I know." His brother boasted, grinning. He scooted his chair back and stood up. He walked over to Blaine and slapped his hand on his back. "That's why, tomorrow, you're going to meet up with Kurt and ask him what he wants for Christmas and go out and buy it for him."

Cooper then walked off, chuckling, and Blaine nodded to himself. _C'mon Blaine. Coop's right; you obviously mean _something_ to Kurt._

* * *

><p>"Bye kiddo," Burt said.<p>

Kurt turned to face his dad and smiled. "Bye."

Kurt, once his father had walked back out to the car, turned back to the crowded Lima Bean. The smell of coffee filled his nostrils and a smile lifted up the corners of his lips.

He stood there for a few moments before he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Blaine," Kurt breathed.

"Hey," Blaine replied, sounding almost shy. Kurt smiled even wider than he had been moments before.

Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's and Blaine led them into the coffee line. They stood there, inching closer to the front every now and then, making small talk about Kurt's day, or Blaine's day, or if Kurt has any concerts coming up. Kurt took note on how shaky Blaine's voice was from time to time.

They finally arrived to the front of the line and ordered their coffees (Blaine, a Medium Drip, and Kurt a Caramel Mocha). Once they had their coffees in the hand that wasn't holding the others, they walked over to the table in the back right corner of the room—Kurt likes to think of it as _their_ table. They sat down together and lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Kurt took a sip from his coffee. He'd been planning on asking Blaine before they left, but he thought right now was better than never, so he asked, "What do you want for Christmas?" at the same time Blaine said, "Is there anything in particular you want for Christmas?"

They started laughing together, their giggles mingling together in perfect harmony. Kurt's cheeks were tinted a light pink and he grabbed at his side due to his laughing fit. The chuckles died down after a minute and Blaine said, "Some bowties would be nice."

Kurt almost spit up his coffee. "Bowties? That just makes picturing what you look like and what you wear even more of a mystery, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine shook his head and he knew he was blushing a furious red. "_Yes, _bowties." He let out a loud laugh and then heard Kurt giggle. He looked over at Kurt and saw his face was scrunched up and he was showing teeth with the smile that was plastered on his face. He felt his heart pick up a few paces when Kurt laid his hand on the table, palm up, silently asking Blaine to hold it.

He blushed even more and slipped his hand into Kurt's.

"Well, I think bowties are _adorable_." Kurt said, flashing a smile in Blaine's general location. "I own quite a few actually."

"Really?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah. Why, is that so hard to believe?" Kurt ask, lifting up a manicured eyebrow.

Laughing, Blaine shook his head no. "Of course not. I'm sure you look _mignon._"

They sat there in silence after that statement. Blaine's heart started pounding in his chest and he was afraid Kurt was going to be able to hear it. Before Blaine could let his ridiculous rambles sway him into believing he'd screwed everything up with that simple statement Kurt whispered, "Thank you,"

It was a simple statement, but the way Kurt said it broke Blaine's fragile heart. Kurt's voice had cracked, and he'd said it at such a low whisper Blaine almost hadn't heard it. Blaine looked up from his coffee cup he'd taken interest in and noticed Kurt had shrunken back in his seat slightly and was looking down at the table. Then the thought dawned on Blaine: _Kurt's never had anyone to compliment him like this. It's all new to him._

Suddenly, he felt a rush of pride flow through him. Pride in the fact he's the first person to tell Kurt these things, when, in reality, he deserves to be told how adorable and perfect he is every day by every person he passes in the halls or on the street.

Blaine cleared his throat and decided to change the subject for Kurt's sake. Kurt lifted his head back up from the table and looked at Blaine.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?"

Blaine felt like he was soaring sky high when he heard a giggle escape from between Kurt's lips. "Some new sheet music would be nice. It's not easy when your violin instructor is a fifty year old women that hasn't updated her sheet music since she was our age."

"Okay," Blaine said, laughing along with Kurt, "Sheet music it is."

After that they sat there and talked about nothing, just basking in the glory of each other's presence.


	6. Nerves & Confessions

I apologize for the two month wait! But, here it is.

* * *

><p>There was no other word to describe how Kurt felt the moment he stepped foot inside of Blaine's apartment Christmas Eve but nervous. He wished that he was able to see his surroundings, because in that moment he wanted nothing more than to see the place where Blaine lives. He imagines it being small, a tight fit for him and his brother, but very warm and inviting all the same.<p>

When he felt Blaine grasp his wrist his nerves went down a notch, but he still could feel butterflies roaming around his stomach. In the hand Blaine was trying to get a hold of, Kurt was holding his cane, and in his other one he was clutching onto his gift for Blaine. Burt had helped him pick it out, and Kurt only prayed—for the millionth time—that Blaine would actually like what he'd picked out for him. Silently, a voice in the back of his head told him to stop worrying and enjoy his evening at Blaine's place, and he told himself that he would do exactly that.

"Here, give me that." Blaine said, grabbing for Kurt's cane. Being in an unfamiliar place, Kurt didn't want to let go of it, because he knew he would in fact need it to get around. He gripped his cane slightly tighter.

Apparently Blaine caught on to what Kurt was thinking because he then said, "I'll help you around. I know how much you hate this thing."

Kurt turned to look at where he knew Blaine was standing. He let a smile flit across his face for a moment and he loosened his grip on the cane he hates so much. Blaine grabbed it from him and sat it against the wall.

"I, um—here, this is for you." Kurt said, thrusting the gift forward slightly so that Blaine could grab it. When Blaine didn't grab it immediately, Kurt shook it a little, as if that would grab Blaine's attention and make him take the gift from his hand.

Finally Blaine grabbed the gift from Kurt's hand. "Thanks."

Kurt nodded his head. He smiled and said, "So, are you going to invite me in, or am I only allowed to stand beside the front door all night?"

When Kurt heard a chuckle he felt his nerves go down once again. "Of course," Blaine said, looping his arm through the crook of Kurt's elbow.

* * *

><p>"Coop, really? C'mon, stop it!" Blaine said, pushing his brother away from Kurt, who had been trying to run his fingers through his hair.<p>

"But—but, it's so thick…" Cooper said, staring at Kurt before looking at Blaine again, smiling. "Okay, yeah, sorry. You two have fun." And, with a wink, Cooper was walking upstairs to his bedroom.

Blaine sat down on the couch next to Kurt and patted his shoulder so that he would turn Blaine's way. "I—wow, sorry about Coop. He's kind of… Weird." Blaine finished with a laugh.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "The attention was cute, but no one messes with my hair." Kurt chuckles.

Blaine laughs and then the room goes quiet. "Oh, wait here, I'll go get the gifts so we can open them together."

With one last look at Kurt's angelic face, Blaine left Kurt alone in the living area and made his way to the hallway were the gifts were sitting on a table. He picked his gift for Kurt up, then Kurt's gift for him and made his way back to the living area. Kurt was sitting in the same spot, biting on his bottom lip, hands folded neatly in his lap. Blaine took his seat next to Kurt and sat his gift for him in his lap.

"Open it," Blaine instructed. Kurt could hear the smile in his voice and it made his heart soar. Waiting for Kurt to finally tear the paper away was agonizing, and only made Blaine's nerves heighten. As soon as the paper was torn away, Kurt fingers started roving all over the book of sheet music.

"It's exactly what you asked for," Blaine said, voice shaking a little bit. Kurt turned to him and smiled, a real, genuine, toothy smile. Blaine's heart ached at how beautiful it was.

"Thank you, Blaine… so much." Kurt said, finding Blaine's shoulder and resting his hand on it. "Now, open yours."

Blaine carefully ripped the gold wrapping paper off and opened the box with ease. A smile broke across his face and he started laughing, nice and loud. "Oh, no. You don't like them do you? I was so worried, because my dad picked them out, and, oh Blaine, we can go shopping and _you _can pick them out—"

"Kurt, hush." Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him slightly closer to him. "I love them. Especially the reversible one, with the stars. Your dad has good taste in bow ties."

Kurt let out a laugh, rushed and breathy, smiling at Blaine. Blaine carefully brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, running his thumb back and forth. Kurt's breath hitched slightly when Blaine began to lean forward and he could feel Blaine's hot breath ghosting over his lips. And then it was lips against lips, moving slowly together, careful not to make the wrong move. Kurt turned his body, facing towards Blaine more so now, and pushed a little harder into the kiss. Both of their minds were reeling, both very intoxicated by the taste of each other's lips.

They both pulled apart at the same time, slightly gasping for air, dopey smiles on both of their faces. Kurt laughed nervously, moving a little away from Blaine, his hand still resting on Blaine's thigh. "I—um, thanks again, for the sheet music." He said nervously.

Blaine laid his hand on top of Kurt's, where it was still resting on his thigh, and said, "You're very welcome. I'll make sure to wear one of the bowties you got me next time we go for coffee together."

"Okay," Kurt said, a sheepish smile on his face.

A silence fell over them, but it wasn't awkward. It was a peaceful silence, them simply sitting on the couch, holding hands, _together. _Both of them had never thought in a million years they would be able to do exactly this: kissing the person they like, holding their hands, sitting next to each other, exchanging gifts on Christmas Eve. It made both of them want to be with each other even more than they already do, whether or not they were both terrified.

Because they are terrified. Terrified of screwing it up, knowing how much they mean to each other, just as friends, and not wanting to ruin it. Kurt, fearing that he will never, _ever _get to fully show Blaine just how much he cares; scared he will never be able to let go completely, letting all his walls come crumbling down, letting Blaine know every little thing about him and what makes him who he is. Telling Blaine everything about him and his past scared Kurt more than anything.

Blaine was scared that his past bullying would follow him and Kurt everywhere, never being able to take him anywhere, without getting taunted for just simply holding hands, or worse, like that time his freshman year. The time he never thinks about, ever.

Kurt turned his head to the side, pushing his glasses up his nose slightly, and smiled at where he knew Blaine was.

Lifting his free hand towards Kurt's face again, Blaine asked, "Can I?" Just like he had the first time they had coffee together.

"Yes," Kurt said, just as breathless as he had the first time Blaine had asked.

Blaine slid the glasses off of Kurt's face and starred into Kurt's slightly unfocused, crystal clear blue eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes,"

Shaking his head, Kurt said, "No, I don't."

"But, you really do," Blaine insisted, cupping his cheek again. Kurt knew he was about to get kissed again, because he could feel Blaine's warm breath against his lips again, and he pulled away, panic setting in.

"I—I'm sorry…"

"No, no, Kurt, don't apologize." Blaine said, moving his hand from Kurt's face. Blaine shook his head, trying to clear his mind, when the only thing he could think of was how beautiful Kurt looks. He sighed and picked up one of his new bowties as a distraction.

It was quiet between them again, neither of them knowing what to do or what to say. Kurt sat there, unmoving, a chill setting over him, wishing he could reach over and find Blaine's hand to lace their fingers together, but he knew if he did that, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing Blaine if the chance came again. And, if he were to kiss Blaine again, what would that mean?

"Blaine—" Kurt said, ready to ask the question that had just flooded his mind right when Blaine said, "Kurt—"

They both started laughing softly before quieting down again. "You first," Kurt said, scared of asking what he _needs_ to ask.

Blaine's hands fidgeted slightly in his lap and he took a deep breath. "It's just… Kurt, I'm really confused—as to what we are," he said, placing one of his hands on top of Kurt's, slightly lacing their fingers together. "And, I don't want to be too forward, or rude, or anything, but the first time we kissed, it was you who kissed me, and I was so, _so _happy… And, Kurt, I want this." Blaine picked up Kurt's hand and held onto it for dear life, scared that if he let go, Kurt would disappear. "I want us." Blaine finished.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled. "Blaine, I—I really want this too… I'm just a little scared." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Me too," Blaine confessed.

Another squeeze, "So, do we seal it with a kiss?" Kurt asked, a smile on his face.

Blaine's answer was cupping Kurt's cheek and pulling him close, so, so, close, kissing him till they couldn't breathe and were forced to pull away.

They decided it wasn't too late and began watching a movie, snuggled together, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, when Cooper walked into the room shaking his head. "'Bout time."


End file.
